digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calumon
Calumon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from . It bears the Zero Unit on its forehead, and has a habit of ending all of its sentences with "~culu". Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Calumon plays a key role in the story as he is the one that always asks the right questions and is usually the first to enter portals that ENIAC conjures, thus forcing Ryo and co. to go along as well. Calumon is also the one that leads Ryo back to ENIAC for his rescue missions and had sensed when ENIAC's world was nearing its end. After the jogress between ZeedMillenniummon and Monodramon, Calumon returns to his world and time. The Calumon card, titled "PF Evoluter", is a Rank 7, attributeless Plug-in card that allows in-battle DNA Digivolution between the two Digimon equipped. The combined Digimon will be the next Digivolution stage of the Digimon who has the lower digivolutionary level or the who initiates the DNA Digivolution. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Calumon has been kidnapped by Impmon and the Tamers are trying to get him back when they are trapped by Impmon and are forced to watch the adventures of the DigiDestined of the Adventure and Adventure 02 Universes. Spured on, they break free, battle the Sovereign Baihumon, and get Calumon back. Digimon Battle Spirit Calumon appears as a digivolution item, which digivolves any player who touches it first into the mega level of that players digimon. This effect is only temporary but gives the Digivolved Digimon increased speed, attack and gives the ability to not lose orbs when attacked by the opponent. Digimon Rumble Arena Calumon appears in the character selection screen asking you which digimon would you like to use, and he is also the digimon who tells you how to play the mini games Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Calumon appears on the ride that Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon are steering. He spears riding the vehicle, as the movie runs in a carnival. The humans are fast asleep by a spell, so its up to the three main Digimon to rescue them after the carnival was being deleted by a Mega Digimon, as GeoGreymon defeats. Digimon World 3 Calumon is one of two cards that decides a player's turn in Card Battles. If the player draws it, he gets to go first, if not then the other card is selected Impmon. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and its scan data is given along with Beelzemon's toward the end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP (experience) that all of your Digimon receive after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Calumon appears on the Union Bridge after the completion of The Final Battle. He will display the credits when talked to, and after completing The Legendary Tamer, he will give the player his scan data. He also has the highest base stats of any Digimon in the game. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Calumon is obtainable only by de-digivolving a Salamon at Lv11, given the 4 Digimon Sovereigns currently partnered. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Calumon can be seen at "Crazy Chase", an unlockable mode.Catching these Digimon at the mode will score. Digimon Battle Calumon is an NPC in the Gateway Dungeon that gives out a set of quests. Attacks *'Shining Digivolution'This attack is named "Giga Power" on DM-106. (Shining Evolution): Releases the light of Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Digimon with no family Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon